Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards are popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or may be selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer. Although popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design. In addition, gift cards are often given in simple un-adorned envelopes or impersonal sleeves. This may minimize the gift giving experience and emotional value for both gift giver and the recipient.
Therefore, a need exists for a gift card holder that provides graphical and/or mechanical enhancements to entertain the gift card recipient and add emotional and personal value to the gift and the gift giver.